loving her
by keniakittykat
Summary: When Luigi is left heartbroken, he meets someone new who he deeply falls in love with, and he will do whatever it takes to make her his. (outdated)


It was a spring morning in the mushroom kingdom, the sun was already shining bright, and the beams of light made the hills glow.

The young brother of the 'legendary hero' was standing outside the house, enjoying the view and the chilly hill air.

"Good morning Luigi." A mail koopa said from behind.

"Good morning. Got any news?"

The koopa browsed his messenger bag and took a couple of letters out.

"Looks like one of your letters had a long travel… Sarasaland wow."

Luigi couldn't stop gazing at the letter just the thought of Daisy sending him a letter sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, I'm off. See ya!" Luigi gave friendly nod as the koopa flew away.

The plumber entered the house as he found his older brother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning brother. Guess who wrote me a letter?" Luigi said as cheerful as ever.

"Shh, morning, not ready for excitement yet." Mario said sleepy.

Luigi didn't care that much, Mario was never the early bird.

He went upstairs, to his bedroom. And let himself fall down on his bed like some love crazed teenager.

But his mood went from cheer to despair when he read the letter…

"**Dear Luigi it's been lifetime since I last saw you, how've you been?**

**I couldn't be better. I met this man at a party, and we've been together for almost 6 months.**

**I know it's a radical decision, but Martin and I have decided to get married!**

**Peach insisted I held the ceremony at her castle****, ha-ha.**

**The details will be provided by Peach.**

**I can't wait!**

**Sincerely P. Daisy."**

Luigi scrunched up the letter in his hands and started sobbing.

He couldn't believe it, why would Daisy marry this Martin guy?

Mario, as sleepy as he was, heard Luigi cry from downstairs and wondered what was wrong.

Hesitating for a second, he entered Luigi's room where he saw him sitting on his bed against the wall.

"Luigi, Are you ok?" When Mario didn't receive a response from his younger brother, he came closer and took a seat next to him.

"Luigi, what happened? You where so happy just a moment ago…"

Luigi wiped away some tears and without saying a word, he handed the wrinkled piece of paper over to his brother.

"Oh no, Luigi… I'm sorry. But don't worry, you will find someone else."

Luigi glared angrily at Mario. "Someone else? I don't want someone else! I love her…" Luigi said with a raised voice.

"Calm down, bro. This was your first love, not your last. Just be happy for her, ok?"

Without saying anything else he left Luigi alone, knowing he would be alright.

_*****__**Two months later* **_

The ceremony was beautiful, Daisy was beautiful. And although Luigi had this knot in his stomach, he knew daisy would never be his, and he thought of them staying best friends being a better idea then causing a fuss that would ruin her wedding.

He gave them his blessing and wished them all the luck they could have.

"Attention, everyone. Will Princess Daisy and lord, Martin share their first dance?"

Daisy and Martin walked over to the dance floor and started dancing to the music.

Peach and Mario pursued shortly after, followed by all the other present couples.

Luigi, however, remained seated and helped himself another drink.

"Alone too, huh?" A young woman said who went to sit next to Luigi.

She was a curvy, well set woman. Her short straight hair was shining crimson. Her eyes where emerald green and she was wearing a long velvet dress in the same color as her eyes.

"So, who are you anyway?" She asked.

Luigi was rather surprised by the girl. "Name's Luigi." He said friendly.

"I'm Joana, but just can call me Joey." She said with a smile that made Luigi blush a little.

They kept on talking about various subjects, and a lot of them made them both laugh. They had a good time keeping each other company. And before they knew it the party was already over and everyone started going home.

Luigi accompanied Joana as they both walked out the door after waving off the newlyweds.

"Luigi, you made my day, never thought there would be a nice person here, thanks." Luigi blushed again… there was something about her that made Luigi feel awkward but welcome at the same time.

"Eh, Joey, just wondering but, what where you doing here alone anyway?" Luigi asked curious.

"I'm one of Peach's cousins, I don't know why she asked me to come… she doesn't really like me very much…" Joana yawned and stretched out.

"I wonder why Peach never said anything about having such a wonderful cousin like you."

Joana didn't quite hear that last sentence, she was tired and wanted to go to bed, so she told him.

"That's ok, I should be heading home too."

An awkward silence fell, and they both avoided eye contact.

"Jo… I was just thinking, since you stay here with the princess… could we.. ehm, do something, tomorrow?" Luigi's nerves where about to explode, he never asked a girl out before.

Joana was just amused by the cuteness of Luigi's shyness and let out a giggle.

"I'd love too."

Luigi couldn't believe his ears, she said yes?

She really said yes?

"Ok then… I'll see you tomorrow."

Joana came a step closer to the young plumber and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he instantly started blushing again.

"Goodnight…" she said before heading back inside the castle.

"buona notte..." Luigi said in return.

What they didn't know, is that Peach and Mario watched the whole 'thing' and they wanted to know what was going on between the two.

"Luigi, who was that?" Mario asked.

"The best thing ever…" Luigi was clearly head over hills for her…

"I was more thinking of a name, bro."

Luigi snapped out of it and faced his older brother. "Joana… her, her name is Joana."

Mario looked at the walking girl over his brother's shoulder.

"Luigi, don't get too close with her, she's trouble" Peach commented. But Luigi clearly disagreed.

"Don't tell me who I should or shouldn't date ok. It's none of your business." Luigi snapped at the two meddlers. And without saying anything else he walked away from them.

"Don't worry, my princess, I will talk to him tomorrow."

The next day Luigi felt like a new man.

He took a long refreshing shower and the noise of it woke up his brother.

At least he's happy again.' Mario thought as he heard him sing something.

A half hour later Luigi was ready to come down.

"Morning, bro." Luigi said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Wow, looking good there, Luigi. Going somewhere today?"

Mario noticed Luigi was wearing something slightly different today… instead of his overalls he was wearing a regular jeans with a short sleeved button shirt which accented his lean body nicely. Also he wasn't wearing his hat or gloves.

"Actually I'm going out with Joey." Luigi said with a smile on his face.

"Bro, I never knew that…"

Luigi just looked at his brother in confusion, not knowing what was the matter with him.

"Hey don't worry, you knew I wasn't going to stay alone forever."

Mario choked in his words, he couldn't find anything to say.

"What's the matter? I'm meeting up with that girl from yesterday, so what."

Mario instantly started laughing, leaving Luigi confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry brother, it's just that… thought you were going out with a guy!"

Luigi sighed at the stupid remark of his brother.

"Bro, if I were gay, I wouldn't keep it a secret from you."

Mario smiled at Luigi, it felt good to know his brother wasn't keeping stuff from him.

"So, you're going out with that girl from last night?" Luigi nod with a contented smile.

Mario however, didn't look so satisfied by the news.

Luigi took a water bottle out of the fridge and joined his brother in the living room.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"Well, Luigi, I don't know why Peach told me she's trouble… I'm not holding you back or anything, it's just… look out, ok?" Luigi was always touched when Mario was doing the protective big brother thing.

"don't worry, bro, I'll be fine."

Later that day, Joana was wandering around Peach's huge castle.

Just when she arrived in the garden, she got surprised by the princess.

"good afternoon, Peach, how are we today?" Joana asked with a wide smirk on her face.

"I'm fine, thank you. Say, what are you doing today?" Peach was clearly on to something. But Joana didn't really care what her snotty cousin thought.

"Well, if you want to know, I invited Luigi over today, you know, the brother of your lover."

Peach looked at Joana in an examining way.

"I hope you aren't wearing that outfit?"

Joana looked at the clothes she was wearing in confusion and asked what was wrong with them.

"well, it's just that you are royalty and you wear all black…" Peach said while pointing out her getup.

"Peach, I'm going out with a plumber…"

"That's no excuse. I'm with Mario and I still look like a princess."

Peach said snotty.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Joana was clearly insulted.

"well, it's not the profession that makes the man, but it are the looks that make the woman. I can give you some tips if you want to." Peach offered her cousin who was about to burst from anger.

"Let me tell you something, if your Mario has such high standards, I'd think your relation seriously over if I where you."

Joey turned around and started to walk away from the princess only to ignore her for the rest of the day.

It was around three in the afternoon when Luigi came to the castle where he should meet up with Joey. His nervousness got to him and he started doubting if he wasn't getting his hopes up too high…

When he came closer to the bridge he heard someone shouting his name from a distance.

He looked around to find the source of the voice, and saw Joana standing in front of the courtyard gates. Feeling butterfly's in his stomach he walked over to the gate.

Luigi looked at the princess in confusion, was this Goth girl the same princess he met yesterday? Looked like Luigi got an idea why Peach didn't like her.

"hi, Luigi, I've been waiting." She said while sitting on a boulder. "hello, wow, you look great, princess." Luigi said unable to look away from her. "Don't call me princess, name's Joey, remember? Besides, it's not like I look like one." Luigi smiled at her remark.

"I think you look awesome, I mean, I, eh…" Joey got up and nod her head in the direction of the garden, telling Luigi to follow her.

Joey spotted a nice space in the sun next to the pond and went to sit in the grass, followed by Luigi.

"So, your day so far?" Joey asked the shy plumber. "pretty good, my brother was preaching a bit this morning about me meeting you."

"yeah, the big hero." Joey said sarcastic. "What'd he had to say about me?"

"Something about you being a troublemaker, and that I should watch out." Joey didn't look too happy about it. "Maybe you should…" She said with an evil smirk on her face. Luigi didn't quite knew if she was joking or being serious, so he backed off a little.

And before he could react, Joey jumped on top of the man starting to tickle him.

As soon as she paused he pushed her down and 'returned the favor'.

But suddenly he noticed he was lying on top of her, staring in each other's eyes. Lying there seemed like an eternity, Joey felt like she was about to melt, Luigi almost couldn't resist on kissing her perfect cherry lips, but before things got out of control he got off her. Joey couldn't understand what went wrong; the moment was there, if he lowered his head just a little…

"What's wrong?" Joey asked Luigi. "Nothing… nothing… it's just; well, I ehm. I, I …I'm sorry…" Luigi got up and started running, not understanding what just happened or why he ran away from what could've been the best moment of his life.

Joey wanted to tell him to wait but no words would come from her voice. And after Luigi left she pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry softly, thinking it was her fault.

After a while Luigi slowed down and stopped running. Realizing what he'd done he cursed himself and felt like slapping himself in the face. What in the hell made him run off like that?! For once, he had a chance and what did he do? He choked!

Luigi didn't dare to go back to her, so he decided to go back home…

When he came home, Mario was just hanging around the house, doing nothing important.

"Hey, Luigi, back already?" But he didn't answer, instead he ignored him, and went to his room upstairs. Mario knew it wouldn't be a good idea to follow him yet.

Luigi fell down on his bed and closed his eyes. He thought about her… he saw it all again, lying there, and then he would kiss her... but she wouldn't kiss back, instead she pushed him away and ask him what he was doing. He couldn't let that happen. Almost drowning in his thoughts, someone knocked on the door of his bedroom.

"If you came to rub in my face that you and Peach where right, then I'd suggest you to leave!"

Luigi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Mario walked in the room and sat next to his brother. "It didn't go the way you expected huh?" Luigi rolled his eyes, wasn't that obvious? "what happened?"

Luigi sighed, what was there to tell him? That he ran off? "there was an awkward moment, I urged to kiss her, but couldn't and I ran off in my confusion…" Mario had a hard time to decipher what his brother just said. He wanted to kiss her but couldn't because he was afraid and then he ran away?

"Ok… but if you wanted to, then why did you stop in the moment? Where you afraid she would turn you down? And besides, if I know you, you'd probably go out with someone that's equal to your personality, and so, if she loves you back she'll never tell you because you're both afraid of being hurt. And isn't it ironic that this is exactly where you are right now."

Meanwhile Joey was still sitting on the grass in the same position she got into half an hour ago.

Peach was having an evening stroll trough her oversized garden when she saw Joey sitting there staring into the pond. Although she would never admit it, she felt a bit sorry for her cousin, and so she walked over to the sad girl, it would be the least she could do.

"Something went wrong?" Peach said from behind, surprising Joey. Before she turned around to face Peach, she wiped her tears and run out make-up off her face.

"Why did you tell him I'm bad?" Joey said bitter, still not facing Peach. "Because sadly, that's what you are." Joey could've punched her in the face if she wasn't holding herself back. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, you are willing to lure a man while you are already engaged? You wouldn't want Luigi to find out about that, would you? Consider yourself lucky he ran off before he found out. Right now it's an act of shyness. You know how much you'd hurt him if he found out? Prince Bradley is a good man, and his family has a good name. still, you seduce other men, you're nothing but a common tramp."

That was the last straw, Joey jumped up and slapped Peach across her face. "if you think I'm going to stand for this you're wrong! And I don't care if I'm already engaged, I love him, and you can't change that, just stay the hell out of my face!"

And before Peach could do or say anything, Joey was already gone.

Back at the Mario residence peace had returned after a long pep-talk between brothers.

Luigi was standing in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. "Bro, can you get that? I'm busy." Mario went to see who was at the door, when he opened up, he saw Peach standing there.

"Hey, mia principessa , I wasn't expecting you tonight." Mario said while Luigi passed by the door on the background. "You!" Peach said pushing Mario aside. "Eh, is there something wrong?" Luigi asked. "If there's something wrong? Your girlfriend that's what's wrong!" Peach shouted at Luigi. "Joey? What's with her?" Peach was still whopping mad, and she moved some of her hair out of the way, showing a deep red bruise. Mario examined it closer and made a hissing sound like he could feel how painful it was. "Joey did that to you?" Luigi asked carefully. "Yes that's what she did! The little tramp ruined my face!" "Don't you call her a tramp!" Luigi shouted back.

"Oh, pleas. Don't get all protective over someone you don't know." Luigi pushed his brother and Peach aside as he walked out of the door, his brother following him right after. "Luigi, hey. Where are you going?" Luigi ignored his brother until Mario stood right in front of him. "What are you doing?" Luigi sighed. "I'm going to Joey, it's my fault this happened." Luigi said to his brother. "Ok, if you think that's the right thing to do…" Mario stepped out of the way, and Luigi past him without saying a word back.

"Can you believe that? He cares more for her than for our friendship." Peach said when Mario came back into the house. "Princess, can you pleas stop this? He's gone now ok?" Peach gave Mario a disbelieving look. "What? You don't even care? What kind of boyfriend are you anyway?" "I do care! And I'm mad at her for hitting you, but I'm wondering, whatshe damaged the most; your cheek or your pride?"

Meanwhile, Luigi arrived at the castle. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the castle's door.

"Master, Luigi, the princess isn't here right now." One of the guards said. "I'm not here for Peach, I came for her cousin, Joe… Joana." The toad looked puzzled, but let him in. "The princess's cousin's dorm is on the left wing, second floor." Luigi gave the toad a friendly nod and walked upstairs.

When he arrived at the princess's room he hesitated if he should enter or not… what if she wouldn't want to see him, and even send him away?

Grasping all of his courage he knocked on the door. "Who… who's there?" he heard a sad voice say on the other side of the door. "It's me…" Luigi said with a shaky voice. It wouldn't have been more then 2 seconds when the door slowly opened.

She looked at him and invited him into the room and onto the balcony. "Luigi…" Joey began. "you do realize that it's only been two days since we met, don't you." She said while leaning over the balcony, staring into the distance. She looked so beautiful in the starlight… "I know, but, why do you ask?" Luigi laid his hand on hers and he didn't even felt nervous about it.

"Joey… I'm so sorry I ran off earlier… I didn't know what I was thinking. But I know what I must do know. Luigi said while looking into Joey's emerald eyes. "Wha… what do you…" before she could finish off her sentence Luigi placed his lips onto hers while holding her close to him. While deepening the kiss teardrops rolled down Joey's eyes. Luigi noticed and held on tighter. It all was perfect, it felt perfect, and both didn't feel like ending this.

But then suddenly a few of raindrops turned into a heavy rainfall. But it didn't matter, all they could do is embrace, while the rain got worse by the second. There was thunder and lightning raging, but still they stood there, treasuring this moment, while staring in each other's eyes.

"I love you…" Luigi carefully whispered in her ear…

Joey started crying and embraced Luigi, all he could do was hold her close, not knowing what was making her so sad…

Feeling Joanna shiver because of the rain, he took her hand and they both went back inside.

"you should put on something dry." Luigi suggested.

"Ok… you just, make yourself comfortable while I do, ok?" she said while sniffing her nose.

She walked over to the door of the dressing room, looking at him before she opened the door, she threw the door closed behind her but there it just bounced off, leaving the door half-open.

Luigi did what she said, he threw his soaked gloves on a nearby table and went to sit down on a couch near the fireplace. It faintly lighted the room. So Luigi's attention quickly got drawn to a shadow on the wall…

The shadow was Joanna's but she didn't realize she left the door as good as open, and the silhouette of her undressing herself was something Luigi couldn't keep his eyes off, as hard as he tried.

She looked beautiful. Luigi could only watch it as she undressed herself… she was now practically naked, she stretched out and showed her curved waistline… why is it so hard to look away…

Then the shadow disappeared, he tore his vision away quickly in order to stop looking.

"I'm back…" She said while standing in front of Luigi unnoticed.

He opened his eyes to see Joanna standing there. "I thought I might as well slip myself in something comfortable." She said while sitting next to Luigi, wearing a bright blue silk night dress.

Luigi laid his hand over Joanna's shoulders, and the touch sent shivers down her spine.

She soon snapped out of it, and pulled away from him.

"Luigi… there's something you need to know…" she began, starting to worry him.

"You probably won't understand, but… I'm …. I…" "what is it?..."

Joanna took a deep breath and… "I'm engaged…"

Those words… Luigi couldn't believe it. He loved this girl, who obviously loved him back… and she's engaged?!

"You are engaged… but then… why did you let me kiss you? Why did you." "it wasn't my choice to make! My father is a prince, who has great connections with the Orion king, and his son… they arranged our marriage before I was born…"

"do you… love him?" Luigi asked, holding back the tears.

"I wouldn't know, I don't know him, we never met. I only know that I have to marry him…"

"I need some time to think this over…" Luigi said while getting up. "Ok, I understand."

Luigi looked outside it already was completely dark.

"It's getting late, I should head back home."

He said while getting up.

"ok, guess I'll see you later?"

"sure, well, goodnight, my princess." He said wile giving her a goodbye kiss on her cheek.

An hour or so later he was back home, he didn't cry, he didn't feel anything. The only thing he could think of was her saying that she was engaged… he didn't stand a chance against a prince…

He didn't with daisy and he won't now.

the next morning Luigi saw a note lying on the table… it was an invitation to Peach's annual summertime ball next week. "Wanna go?" Mario asked from behind.

"No…"

Mario immediately noticed Luigi's sadness.

"what happened now?"

"She's engaged, bro… she'll never be mine…" "Engaged?"

Luigi laid the invitation back on the table. "I'm not washed up against a prince charming… I give up."

Joanna couldn't stop crying and felt like her heart was ripped to pieces. Peach entered the room when she found her heartbroken cousin. "You told him?" Joanna nod…

"This is really for the best, trust me, prince Jason Van Shore will be a great husband, besides your marriage has been arranged from birth, and you will finally be a real princess."

Joanna thought about him, the long, sleek, handsome man, every woman was in love with him, and he was a arranged to marry her…

"But I haven't even spoken to him." "It'll be ok, just watch." Peach said.

The following month came and went, Luigi refused to talk about it, and didn't leave the house too often. But the day was finally here, today was planned that Joanna and Jason would marry. As Joanna got prepared for the wedding, she couldn't help but feeling empty. One of the maids asked why she was so sad on a joyful day as this. "I'm not in love" She declared.

Luigi didn't want to go to the wedding, it would be to painful for him to watch the person he loved being wedded to someone else. "Luigi, I'm off to the castle… are you sure you don't want to come?" Mario asked. Luigi shook his head, not saying a word, he was afraid what he was going to say if he did say anything.

Joanna stared out of the window her wedding gown already put on and a bouquet of white roses and lilies held firmly in her hands.

Interrupted in her thoughts she heard the door open and a tall handsome man. He had curled black hair that hung to his shoulders, and deep brown eyes. his skin was tanned and he was wearing a fancy dark red suit. Followed by him were both his and Joanna's parents.

When her mother walked in she instantly fluttered around her daughter, complementing her on her dress and such. "Darling, can we get to business here?" her father said.  
Joanna noticed how Jason avoided eye contact with her, and the way he stood there rolling his eyes gave the impression of a bored child.

After a while of their parents talking over what this wedding meant, the moment was there…

"let's get going then." Jason's father said.

Jason walked away without saying a word. "She doesn't seem very impressed." He whispered to his father. "Does she even know how lucky she is for being able to marry me? I know a lot more attractive young women who'd die to be in her place." He said on a snobby tone.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Joanna's mother asked. "huh? No, nothing, I'm just a bit tired that's all… I didn't get much sleep last night." She lied.

As they were about to enter the great hall, Joanna was asked to wait outside, she'd get a clear sign when it was her turn to come in.

When she thought how bad her life would look like after this, she let a singe teardrop fall from her eyes.

Luigi was at home. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be here. Luigi ran out of the door and onward to the castle.

"It is time, your highness." A toad said while opening the large door. The music started playing and everyone got up to their feet. As she passed Mario and Peach, she stared right forward.

She arrived at the altar and looked at the man she was getting married too.

She shut her eyes as the priest started to talk.

Luigi stood in front of the castle, he got this far, what now?

He asked one of the guards where the wedding took place. "The big hall, master Luigi. but you can't get in anymore, the ceremony is already taking place!"

Luigi ignored that last part and walked onward. He ran inside and got to the doors of the big hall…

He tried to hear what they were saying on the other side of the door…

Not knowing what to do next, he threw the doors open and as soon as he entered all eyes were set on him. "Luigi?" Joanna said to herself in disbelief.

Mario held his hand against his forehead, what was he doing?

Luigi walked over to Joanna, looking as confident as he could.

complete silence filled the room. As he arrived at the altar Luigi was finally going to speak out.

"Joanna, I'm sorry to cause a fuss at your wedding day, but I couldn't bare the thought of you marrying against your will. I know I'm not prince charming, and that I can't offer as much, but I do can offer you all my love." Luigi said while reaching for her hand.

She was speechless, was this really happening? She slowly reached for his hand…

"Enough of this!" the Orion king cried. "Stay away from Joanna! Guards! Get this mad man out of here." Luigi didn't expect this to happen. And figured that it would be best if he just left.

"Won't be necessary, your highness. I'll go…" he said defeated.

"No, Luigi, please don't go…" Joanna threw herself around Luigi's neck and she started crying.

"Joanna! You'll do what you're told!" her father said loud. "No! I'm not going to do that! I don't want to marry him! All this time, you were discussing the whole thing, and no one even cared about what I had to say. No one listened to me, ever." Joanna paused to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "And you are not going to keep me from the only person who ever did! I love him, father. And I'm not marrying that self-centered nobody!"

Joanna's father closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ok, ok, I get it." Jason said annoyed out of the blue. "You could've had , me, but if it's not good enough for you, then you can forget it. The wedding's off!" Jason left the room as his parents ran after him.

"Joanna, I'm sorry, it was wrong of us to arrange your life without even considering what your thoughts were." Joanna smiled and nod at her father and then turned to Luigi.

"Youngman, you caused quite a stir here, you must really love my daughter… but tell me, what's your name?" "Luigi" he said carefully. "And Joanna, there's one thing I would like to ask you."

Luigi got down to one knee and held her hand. "marry me Joanna you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all that matters now. It's just you and me now, so please say yes…

"

Joanna was overwhelmed and she stared in silence while the whole audience was watching in tension.

She pulled Luigi to his feet and looked him in the eye. "Luigi, I love you more the anyone in the world, and you make me feel safe…"

"What are you trying to say…" Luigi asked, already suspecting the worst. "I do." Luigi sighed as everybody cheered out. Luigi picked her up and swirled her in the air right before kissing her.

They promised each other they won't kiss any other lips again.


End file.
